


Горный Ветер

by mish_mish



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Dyatlov Pass, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Блейн говорит, что хочет отправиться в поход в горы, Курт не возражает ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горный Ветер

**Author's Note:**

> возможны некоторые несостыковки текста и реальной жизни, так что будьте милосердны. Плюс к этому, автору так же предельно известно, что несчастные случаи довольно редки в столь продуманных миссиях. Это просто идея, всплывшая в голове где-то в феврале.
> 
> вдохновлено трагедией на Перевале Дятлова.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru/)

Когда Блейн говорит, что хочет отправиться в поход в горы, Курт не возражает ему. Он с интересом задает вопросы о месте, которое Блейн выбрал, и предлагает свою помощь в сборах. Он не спрашивает Андерсона, возьмет ли тот его с собой, ответ ему и так заранее известен.  
Свой походной рюкзак, купленный около года назад, Курт собирает молча. Он, в общем-то, и не знает, что говорить, а потому лишь улыбается Андерсону, прокладывающему их будущий путь на карте.  
Блейн же говорит много и обращается только к себе; бормочет под нос диалог с самим собой о том, как лучше преодолевать гору и в каких местах оставаться на ночлег, каким транспортом ехать и каких людей набирать. Курту нравится такой Блейн, – полностью увлеченный и живой. Курт думает, что мог бы полюбить такого Блейна.

Спустя неделю Андерсон говорит о горах и перевалах, о множестве легенд, но Курт не слушает и продолжает складывать свой самый теплый свитер так, чтобы тот уместился между спальником и запасной парой теплых перчаток.  
Блейн говорит о других группах студентов – таких же, как они – и тайнах, но Курт не обращает внимания на его энтузиазм и заглядывает в аптечку, отмечая, что еще нужно добавить в список вещей, необходимых для похода.  
Андерсон дергает Курта за рукав и с каким-то маниакальным блеском в глазах — тем, который может видеть только он, Курт, — говорит, что возьмет в группу девушку. Хаммел лишь пожимает плечом на это заявление, отмахиваясь от друга. Блейн всегда такой, когда чем-то одержим, на это не стоит обращать внимание.

Когда на доске объявлений появляется листок с приглашением вступить в туристическую группу, отправляющуюся в горы, толпа около неё обосновывается на добрые два часа, споря и переговариваясь. Курт не удивлен этому – он улыбается.  
В группу к Блейну Андерсону стремится попасть каждый, кто хотя бы раз слышал о нем и его достижениях. Его уважают и о нем говорят; он один из тех людей, которых можно назвать ответственным и добросовестным, с ним не пропадешь. Курт по-настоящему гордится им, когда смотрит на ажиотаж у листка, который повесил несколько минут назад. 

Сборы и планирование похода занимают около двух месяцев; набор участников, составление перечня необходимых вещей, получение разрешения на отправку от декана университета в зимние каникулы и подтверждение от туристической базы, где путь заканчивается. Два месяца чистого безумия и упорного желания уйти в горы, на свободу. Курт искренне ненавидит эти два месяца.  
Он предлагает Блейну отказаться от затеи идти одним через горы, просит пройти по уже проложенным путям и не рисковать, но заранее знает, каким взглядом на него посмотрит Андерсон. Ответ заблаговременно ясен, но Курт не может винить себя в попытке. 

На момент сборов Курт насчитывает около одиннадцати участников, и он уверен, что это хорошо, что все те, кого отобрал Блейн – отличная команда. Он подолгу смотрит на каждого, отрывая взгляд от списка вещей и продуктов, которые группе было поручено закупить. Курт знает не всех из них лично — близко он знаком лишь с двумя. Светловолосую девушку с большими глазами и кокетливой улыбкой зовут Квинн, Курт знает её со школьной скамьи и очень рад, что Блейн взял её. Известная своими способностями в медицине и своей самоотверженностью в одном из походов, она и привлекла к себе взгляд Андерсона, Курт не сомневается в этом.  
Аарона Мейсона, одногруппника и хорошего друга Блейна, Курт тоже узнает сразу, и, пусть сейчас он уже не признает, но когда услышал от Блейна о том, что в группе будет Аарон, почувствовал облегчение. Аарон надежный и преданный, а своей добродушной улыбкой в купе с густой русой шевелюрой и теплыми зелеными глазами, вселяет в людей спокойствие. В Курта по крайней мере точно.  
С остальными участниками группы он знакомится специфично; двое высоких парней подлавливают его в столовой, когда он только собирается потянуться за ежевичным йогуртом. Они представляются Сэмом Эвансом и Ноем Пакерманом, и серьезным тоном начинают говорить о мелких недочетах в числах Блейна.  
Они шумят, перебивают друг друга и не дают пройти к буфету другим студентам, но Курт их вовсе не торопит, ему интересно наблюдать за их поведением.  
Двух недель слишком мало на преодоление горы, заявляют они, наконец, договорившись между собой. Именно в этот момент Курт позволяет себе расплыться в улыбке и спокойно произнести, что Андерсон еще работает над этим.  
Сейчас, глядя на галдящую компанию, решившую в честь отъезда открыть бутылку шампанского, Курт растерянно мнет в руках свой личный список уже уложенных и упакованных вещей. Он не уверен, что все получится, и озноб сомнений бьет его не хуже любой лихорадки.  
Радостные голоса собравшихся ребят не успокаивают безумно колотящегося сердца. Все они слишком наивны, чересчур беззаботны и стремятся к мечте. Курт не уверен хорошо ли это.

Блейн собирается с придирчивой внимательностью; копается в своем рюкзаке, перепроверяет по списку, выжженному в подкорке мозга, ничего ли они не забыли. Он взволнован, и оттого, когда они выходят из общежития, хватает Курта под локоть и отводит в сторону, чтобы никто не слышал их разговора. Хаммел удивлен таким его поведением, растерян, но благодарен, — Андерсон говорит такое, чего он не ожидает услышать.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты страховал меня. Ты и Аарон, - шепчет он, цепляя внимание Курта с самого первого слова, - хочу, чтобы каждый мой шаг был обговорен с вами. Мне не страшно, но я волнуюсь.  
Курт не спорит и не спрашивает, только кивает, говоря, что Блейн может не сомневаться в нем, что зиму они выдержат и минуют любую гору вместе. 

Трудно сказать, что полет на самолете из Огайо проходит в спокойствии и в тишине, потому что это явно не так. У Рейчел Берри, миловидной брюнетки, покорившей Андерсона своим упорством в прошлом походе, где она вела отбившихся от группы ребят к назначенному месту в одиночку и без карты, начался приступ паники из-за спертости воздуха в легких. Мелочь, но беспокойство и раздражение пробежалось по группе, будто подгоняемое силой ветра.  
Вовремя ее успокоила Квинн Фабрэ, вручив в руки ингалятор из общей аптечки. Рейчел перепугала близ сидящих к ней ребят, но в остальном больше проблем на борту самолета не возникло, что несказанно радовало Блейна, как руководителя их группы. Волнения, помимо его собственных, ему были ни к чему. 

Они путешествуют, казалось, уже больше недели, меняя транспорт один за другим, минуя множество мелких городков и согреваясь компанией друг друга.  
Колеса поезда отстукивают привычный ритм, равняющийся с биением сердца, и Курт чувствует глубоко в себе бурлящее удовлетворение — так и должно быть, они, наконец, на свободе.  
Блейн играет на гитаре, бормочет себе под нос знакомую песню и смотрит на то, как Квинн что-то пишет в своем дневнике. Так умиротворяюще, как и должно быть. 

Они ночуют в тесной комнатушке отеля города, название которого Курт не считает нужным запоминать — девушки все равно черкнут о нем в своих записных книжках, расписывая в красках, как плохо их встретили на вокзале.  
Они решают не тратить много денег на комнаты, и делят кровати молча и с пониманием, снимая один большой номер. Рейчел и Квинн устраиваются у батареи, но ложиться так скоро не собираются; ведут разговоры о неудачном приезде в город и не думают замолкать. Ной, уступив дамам кровать, куртку не снимает и устраивается на полу прямо в ней, расстелив свой спальный мешок между кроватями. Сэм Эванс пристраивается рядом с ним, почти вплотную, чтобы не терять тепло, но растягиваться на спальнике не спешит — в его руках уже гитара Блейна и он заводит одну из песен, которую помнит со времен школьной скамьи. Подпевают ему почти все, подключается даже до этого не особо разговорчивый Тайлер Гринн, опытный горный турист и инструктор, прошедший с Блейном не один поход высшей сложности.  
Курт смотрит на каждого, в уме прикидывает их способности и подавляет гордую улыбку — Блейн выбрал самых лучших.

Курт кутается плотнее в свой шарф, потуже затягивает завязки на куртке и выдыхает холодное облако пара — слишком холодно даже для него.  
Опираясь на лыжную палку, он чешет кончик носа о рукавицу и смотрит на раскинувшуюся белоснежную скатерть полей, возвышающихся в гору. Хаммелу совсем не нравится эта идея.  
Он говорит чуть приглушенным голосом, что они могли пойти в другой раз, когда будет теплее и не будет так много снега, задерживающего их в пути, но Блейн лишь отмахивается, даже взгляда на него не бросая. Зимой лучше, говорит он, зимой адреналин согревает тело и кипятит кровь.

Когда Блейн останавливается на небольшом пригорке, чтобы взглянуть на карту, к нему спешат присоединиться Тайлер с Аароном. Их активное обсуждение не привлекает внимания Курта, замершего в нескольких метрах от главной тройки; он даже не смотрит в их сторону, отдавая предпочтение наблюдению за другими участниками группы. Те тоже как раз приостановились и сейчас, пока есть свободные минуты, спешат сделать несколько снимков, насладиться в полной мере коротким перерывом.  
Курт недолго смотрит на бросивших лыжные палки Пака и Сэма, которые, отстегнув лыжи, начинают лепить из снега шары, и переводит взгляд на пристроившуюся слева от него Рейчел. Та на весу пытается заполнить короткими фразами дневник, но тонкая ручка так и норовит выскользнуть из теплых толстых перчаток, а маленькая книжка выпасть из рук.  
Курт скользит к ней, наезжает своими лыжами на её собственные и с понимающей улыбкой подставляет девушке спину, чтобы та быстрее справилась с непослушными канцелярскими товарами.  
Курту нравится прекрасная половина их группы — они были чем-то вроде приятного дополнения к команде, особенно здесь, на морозе с румяными щеками и кончиками носов.  
Когда обсуждение заканчивается Блейн не настаивает на продолжении похода, он позволяет своим ребятам развеяться, дать себе волю и поваляться в огромных непроходимых ранее никем сугробах.  
Блейн не ведет себя строго; весь в снегу он улыбается в объектив камеры, кидает один из своих запасных шарфов Квинн, когда та не может найти свой в рюкзаке и смеется, помогая подняться Аарону из особенно глубокой снежной ямы. Он, как и все, наслаждается свободой. 

Установка палатки на ночлег проходит, словно во сне; Курт запоминает лишь отдельные детали, а остальное остается как в тумане. Он думает, что всему виной жгучий холод и желание скорее укрыться от ветра, но не уверен до конца.  
Они греются в тепле друг друга, делят улыбки друг с другом, сливают приглушенный шепот страшных историй вместе. Они делят тайны и смеются над шутками, чирикают что-то в записных книжках и пьют теплый чай из общих термосов. Кто-то, хмурясь, говорит о том, что чай остыл, и в ответ получает шутливое предложение выбраться из палатки, где на холоде напиток будет казаться обжигающим горло. Кто-то смеется, и ветер, завывающий в поднебесье, уносит смех с собой на вершину горы, под которой студенты расположились. 

Курт не уверен когда все пошло кувырком, он просто понимает, что не должен был заглядывать через плечо и читать чужие записи. Он мнет в пальцах листок, вырванный из дневника Квинн, но не решается даже взгляда на него бросить — он и так прекрасно знает, что написано, каким почерком и во сколько строчек.  
_"Ночами здесь страшно…", "…кажется, будто вместе с ветром…", "…не нравится, как Би к этому относится."_  
Кривые фразы вырываются из контекста неровных букв, рваных, выведенных в спешке и на весу. Они режут память Курта, будто нарочно попадают на глаза. Он не знает, как относится к ним и что сказать на нетерпеливое молчание сидящей рядом владелицы вырванных листков.  
Он просит прощения у Квинн и говорит, что это её воображение, что в горах всегда так. Ветер просто играет с ними. Он убеждает в этом девушку и больше не решается ни с кем заговорить.  
Не решается до тех самых пор, пока пласт снега не обрушивается на их палатку. 

Курт знает технику безопасности; то, как себя следует вести при спуске лавины, что нужно предпринять, если один из товарищей ранен, как найти ориентир, если сбились с курса. Курт знает технику безопасности, но понятия не имеет, как стоит ему поступить сейчас. Он, скорее всего, не будет знать, попади вновь в такую ситуацию.  
Блейна трясет мелкой дрожью и Хаммел не уверен, что холод здесь играет главную роль. Он смотрит на то, как Андерсон сосредоточенно объясняет план отступления от надвигающейся лавины и искренне благодарен тому, что никто не паникует.  
Они отступают от палатки на несколько метров, не задерживаясь даже для того, чтобы отгрести из-под снега пару курток, но замирают одним из голых деревьев из-за спора. 

Вдох-выдох.  
Курт не знает, что лучше делать и куда стоит смотреть. Все происходит слишком быстро; крики Тайлера и Пака, возмущенный и злой Блейн, застывшая и прижавшаяся к Сэму Рейчел. Из-за ветра до Хаммела долетают лишь обрывки фраз, но и без них довольно просто понять, о чем идет речь, и какова причина разногласия.  
Тайлер взмахивает руками, кивает куда-то в сторону пригорка, где снега не так много, и добавляет что-то о лавине. Курт уверен, он предлагает переждать её там и у Хаммела нет причин отказываться, но он молчит, ведь Блейн против.  
Взгляд Андерсона раздраженный и уставший, и с инеем, уже покрывшим его трехдневную щетину, он выглядит еще старше. Блейн качает головой и крепко сжимает запястья Аарона, стоящего совсем рядом. Стискивает так, будто боясь либо упасть в любой момент спора от утомленности и дикого холода, либо что тот просто оставит его сторону.  
Курт не знает, почему Блейн отказывается от укрытия, но его доводы, видимо, достаточно весомы, потому что Квинн, уже как пару минут поджимавшая посиневшие губы, кивает и, что-то добавляя, ступает на сторону Блейна.  
Они разделяются спустя четыре минуты; Тайлер уводит за собой троих, оставляя Блейна и Аарона с Куртом и Квинн. Теперь не так весело, думает Курт.

Закрывая глаза от ветра, пряча нос и щеки в теплый вязаный шарф, Хаммел чувствует руку на своем плече. Ему не надо смотреть, чтобы узнать, чья она, ведь и так очевидно.  
Ночной ветер заводит новую песню, и Курту кажется, что внутри него что-то ломается, что теперь он всегда будет слышать это завывание с высоты горы, где бы ни находился.  
_Страшно._  
Страшно и холодно, возможно, именно так чувствуешь себя, когда попадаешь в Ад. 

Мороз сковывает тело, дыхание больше не греет замерзшие пальцы, ничего больше не греет.  
\- Нам нужно двигаться, - говорит кто-то, но слишком тихо, слишком хрипло, чтобы различить голос. Возможно, это была Квинн, но та, кажется, уснула, и потому Курт не уверен. Может, ему и вовсе послышалось это.  
Он не знает, сколько времени они провели вне палатки без теплой одежды, но его внутренние часы так усердно шепчут, что больше трех точно. Он уверен, что это плохо.  
Пальцы немеют от холода, кожа на щеках колется, так и прося себя почесать, провести жесткой тканью перчатки, сдирая признаки обморожения.  
Все очень плохо. 

Аарон склоняется над Блейном и говорит о том, что вернется к палатке. Он хочет забрать куртки, брошенные в спешке, и Андерсон, сжимая его руку, настаивает на походе с ним. Он руководитель группы, он должен сделать все сам. Аарон лишь пожимает плечами, вдруг с печалью бросая взгляд на Курта, сжавшегося у одного из редких здесь деревьев. Он будто знает, что больше не увидится с ним, он будто прощается взглядом.  
Андерсон тоже произносит свое прощание, молча; приседает перед Куртом на корточки, прижимается своим лбом к его и сидит долгие секунды, прежде чем встать и уйти в метель. Курт уверен, что они с Квинн их больше не увидят.

Когда двигаться больше не хочется, Хаммел пытается позвать привалившуюся к дереву Квинн, но не знает, почему вокруг не раздается ни единого звука кроме завывания ветра.  
Курт смотрит пристально в ту сторону, куда ушли Блейн с Аароном, не может отвернуться или зажмурить глаза — слишком тяжело смириться с тем, что их можно уже не ждать. Он смотрит на то, как увядает сжавшаяся в комок Квинн, и толкает себя в снег. Он ползет к девушке, загребая под себя белые хлопья — он должен убедиться, что она жива. Он должен подползти ближе и прижаться ухом к её груди, почувствовать едва уловимое дыхание. Он просто должен. 

Ветер в вершине горы завывает, будто провожая своей песнью скатившуюся лавину, накрывшую палатку студентов. Он летит в вышине и поет о юных героях, которые провели в его плену ночь.


End file.
